


Radioactive (Music Vid)

by Jamieson



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Angst, Delphic Expanse, F/M, Fanvids, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Trip/T'Pol - Freeform, Vulcan Bond, music video, neuropressure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 00:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamieson/pseuds/Jamieson
Summary: Trip/T'Pol music video tribute.Music: "Radioactive" by Imagine DragonsMix together some emotional and physical trauma, a pinch of neuropressure (sorry), a meddlesome doctor, more than a few bad decisions, and a whole lotta stress, isolation, and repression, and you end up with a rather volatile Human/Vulcan relationship.





	Radioactive (Music Vid)

**Author's Note:**

> March 2013  
> Music: "Radioactive" by Imagine Dragons  
> Spoilers: Episode 226 _"The Expanse"_ through 417 _"Bound"_
> 
> This video focuses on the relationship that evolves between Trip and T'Pol following the death of his sister and their foray into neuropressure "therapy" (thanks Phlox!). This was my first and (so far) only Enterprise video, and it was also the one that broke me out of a years-long vidding dry spell, so I can't thank these two characters enough ;-) It also marked my 40th vid and (at the time) marked a full decade since my very first music vid. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> A quick note about the exclusion of a couple of the most Trip/T'Pol shippy episodes, _"Demons"_ and _"Terra Prime"_ \- this was deliberate on my part. I originally intended to use the wealth of material from those eps, but in the end I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I love those eps, but the level of sadness, angst, and overall heavy tone just didn't seem to fit with the rest of the video (which is saying something). They go through enough as it is in this video.
> 
> As for the rating - this is, of course, a music video, which means there isn't anything in there that wasn't shown on television, so the "Teen" rating is simply due to the volume of exposed skin and, uh... _intimate contact_...of said exposed skin concentrated into such a short time. Trust me, if I had the power to conjure up new TnT scenes then I would have done it a long time ago ;-)

  


**Author's Note:**

> Like it? Hate it? Let me know your thoughts :-)
> 
> I've posted a limited number of my more recent music vids here. If interested, all of my videos can be found on my website [The Cardboard Experience](http://www.thecardboardexperience.com/) (currently in the 40-something range across 10 scifi/fantasy fandoms).


End file.
